Mientras el dragón duerme
by Alecrin
Summary: Rondar por el castillo en plena noche no es un invento de los merodeadores. Esta es una práctica que se remonta muchas generaciones atrás, y la de Lucius y Narcisa no fue precisamente una excepción.


Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama está inspirada en uno de mis fragmentos favoritos del libro "_El paciente inglés_" de Michael Ondaatje.

---------ooooOOOoooo----------

**Mientras el dragón duerme**

Cuando el reloj marcó la hora exacta a la que debía terminar su ronda nocturna los dos estaban en extremos opuestos del castillo. Él en la planta baja, lo que no era algo casual puesto que lo había planeado cuidadosamente, ella cerca de la entrada a la torre de astronomía.

Con el tañido de las últimas campanadas se apagaron las luces y el castillo quedó sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Se suponía que todo el mundo, prefectos incluidos, deberían estar ya en su cama pero ella no tenía la más mínima intención de acostarse todavía. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa porque la oscuridad que la rodeaba significaba que tras un largo día por fin sus obligaciones habían terminado. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la túnica y la corbata y las escondió dentro de una de las armaduras que habitaban el pasillo que llevaba a la torre. Ya había comenzado el calor, el uniforme la hacía sudar y sin el se sentía mucho mejor, más libre. Las horas en las que se debía limitar a cumplir las normas habían llegado de momento a su fin. Por la mañana volvería a ser la estudiante perfecta, pero desde ese instante y hasta el amanecer el castillo, el enorme dragón durmiente, le pertenecía.

Y aunque hacerle cosquillas podía resultar peligroso estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa al tiempo que se acercaba despacio a una ventana que daba a un patio interior. Protegida por la oscuridad escudriñó cada centímetro de la porción de castillo que era visible desde allí, después le dio la espalda a la ventana y se internó en el pasillo avanzando a tientas, recorriendo las paredes con las manos para orientarse. No encendió la varita hasta que hubo avanzado un buen tramo, cuando estuvo complemente segura de que si había alguien oteando en la oscuridad el resplandor de la luz a través de la ventana no podría delatarla, y caminando sin prisa se dirigió tranquilamente a la biblioteca, con el corazón acelerado pensando en la aventura que la esperaba.

También sin túnica ni corbata Lucius recorría el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas, desierto a aquellas horas, igual que el resto del castillo. Ya de madrugada ni siquiera los elfos domésticos merodeaban por allí, solo se cruzó con la gata del nuevo conserje, que le miró con sus acusadores ojos felinos. La gata maulló, dispuesta a anunciar su descubrimiento a todo el que quisiera escucharla y él la atrapó con un rápido movimiento de varita. Realmente aquel era una animal antipático y odioso como pocos. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la sala común de Hufflepuff como para que nadie pudiese escuchar sus escandalosos maullidos pero no iba a permitir que le atraparan solo porque a aquel bicho se le antojara seguirle. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que la ataron al pedestal de una estatua, para cuando el hechizo dejara de hacer efecto y las cuerdas se desvanecieran él ya estaría muy lejos.

Había algo raro en la puerta de la cocina, un rastro mágico que notó nada más entrar. El hechizo no le impidió la entrada pero supo que más tarde revelaría que alguien había estado allí. Deshacerlo fue lo más fácil del mundo, cogió un bote de leche condensada de uno de los estantes y abandonó la cocina rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de hacer un nuevo hechizo revelador para que nadie sospechase.

Con su pequeño tesoro en la mano recorrió el camino de vuelta hasta el hall, apagó la varita para no ser descubierto y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia uno de los patios interiores del castillo. Uno pequeño y de aspecto abandonado que nadie solía frecuentar. Atravesó el patio completamente a oscuras, aprovechando que una nube pasajera cubría la luna. Con un pelo tan claro como el suyo el menor rayo de luz podía delatar su posición. Había en el centro del patio un viejo pozo seco y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, oteando la oscuridad a su alrededor en busca del menor rastro de actividad en el castillo. Al no ver nada sospechoso levantó la tapa del pozo y saltó dentro con la agilidad de un gamo. A una profundidad de un metro había colocado una tabla lo bastante fuerte para resistir su peso. Era un escondite perfecto y para ser alguien que nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de ocultarse creía que su idea resultaba bastante ingeniosa. Volvió a colocar la tapa y se acomodó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de piedra, abrió el bote de leche condensada y hundió un dedo en el líquido para luego chuparlo con demorada satisfacción.

Al entrar en la biblioteca Narcisa supo que su corazonada no le había fallado. Se había cruzado con Filch en el cuarto piso durante la ronda, no era la primera vez que veía al conserje merodear cerca de la biblioteca bien entrada la noche y su instinto le dijo que por alguna razón él permanecería allí cuando las luces se apagaran. Guiada por el sonido de su ruidosa respiración avanzó entre los estantes y sorteó el mostrador de la bibliotecaria hasta llegar al cuarto trasero que la señora Pince utilizaba como despacho. Se quitó los zapatos y con ellos en la mano se detuvo un momento en el quicio de la puerta para examinar el pequeño desastre que era aquella habitación. Quien habría podido adivinar que la exigente señora Pince, tan estricta, tan rígida respecto a la forma de tratar los libros, relajaría las normas en la intimidad de su despacho y acumularía docenas de volúmenes desperdigados por el suelo sin ton ni son.

El squib dormitaba en una de las butacas pero a Narcisa no le resultó extraño encontrarlo allí. Intentaba ocultarlo pero los libros le atraían y ella creía saber porqué, aquellos volúmenes encerraban los misterios de un arte vedado para él, despertándole una secreta y vergonzosa fascinación, por eso nunca se acercaba a la biblioteca durante el día. Tal vez en su infinita ignorancia abrigase alguna esperanza de llegar a hacer magia algún día. ¡Qué ridículo! Aunque también podía ser que lo que encontraba fascinante no fuesen los libros sino la mujer que los tenía a su cargo o, lo más probable, una mezcla de ambas cosas. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios examinó con cierto regocijo el desaliñado aspecto del squib y por un momento imaginó las cómicas aspiraciones románticas entre el conserje y la bibliotecaria. Después bajó la varita para que la luz alcanzara a los libros desparramados por el suelo y tras echar un vistazo a los títulos eligió uno de runas y se agachó para recogerlo. Pasó por entre los volúmenes de libros y hojas de pergamino, pisando algunos, sorteando otros, mientras la gruesa alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Se acomodó en una butaca en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Lucius levantó con cuidado la tapa y salió de pozo, podría haberse quedado allí toda la noche sin que nadie lo descubriese pero eso no habría tenido ninguna gracia. Estaba terminando su séptimo curso y muy pronto dejaría Hogwarts para siempre, lo que le empujaba a disfrutar al máximo de sus últimas noches allí. Adoraba el castillo y adoraba la sensación de tranquilidad y poder que lo embargaba cuando lo recorría durante la noche con total impunidad, como si le perteneciese, como si estuviera en su propia casa y el resto de personas que lo habitaban no fueran más que sus invitados o sus sirvientes. Atravesó el patio sin encender la varita, llegó al hall y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Argus despertó con una inquietante sensación, no era la primera vez que la modorra lo vencía en aquella habitación pero esta vez había algo diferente. Se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la butaca, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aunque consideraba a todos los alumnos como unos pequeños vándalos le resultaba inconcebible que hubiera en todo el castillo una estudiante con tal desfachatez. En otras circunstancias habría comenzado a gritar para delatarla inmediatamente y que recibiera su merecido castigo, pero lo cierto es que él tampoco debería estar allí, había aprovechado que tenía todas las llaves a su cargo para entrar a escondidas en el despacho de la señora Pince y temía la reacción de la bibliotecaria si esta llegaba a enterarse. Por no mencionar que todavía era un novato y por nada del mundo querría que el director se enterase de que había abusado de la confianza depositada en él. Encontrar un empleo no era tarea fácil para un squib y Argus haría todo lo posible para conservar su puesto en Hogwarts.

Sopesando sus posibilidades observó detenidamente a la chica. Mantenía la varita a la altura del libro apoyado en su regazo, por lo que su rostro quedaba oculto en la penumbra, buscó algún otro signo que delatara su identidad— de una u otra forma tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar su osadía y su falta de respeto— pero no llevaba túnica, corbata, ni cualquier otra señal que indicara al menos a que casa pertenecía. Solo alcanzaba a verle la falda remangada y las piernas que asomaban bajo ella, cruzadas de forma informal. Uno de sus pies, descalzo e inmaculadamente blanco, colgaba con descuido sobre uno de los brazos de la butaca.

Se preguntó como diablos era posible que la chica hubiera pasado por su lado sin advertir que estaba allí. El alto respaldo de la butaca podía haberle mantenido prácticamente oculto a la vista pero el conserje sabía que su respiración era demasiado fuerte para pasar desapercibida en el silencio de la noche y, aunque estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerla bajo control, el ruido que sin duda había hecho cuando estaba dormido debería haberlo delatado. Sin embargo parecía que ella no había reparado en su presencia y seguía allí sentada, leyendo como si nada. Solo el movimiento de sus manos al pasar la página o el ocasional balanceo de una de sus piernas desnudas indicaban que estaba despierta.

Aunque lo que de verdad intrigaba a Filch era averiguar que demonios estaba tramando aquella chica, porque si lo único que deseaba era una lectura tranquila podría haberse quedado en su habitación sin exponerse a ser descubierta y recibir un castigo. Normalmente los estudiantes que inflingían las normas intentaban ocultarse ¿Por qué esta se había sentado precisamente allí, tan cerca de él?

De repente la chica se movió. Cerró el libro sin hacer ruido y aunque Argus no podía verle el rostro supo que ella escudriñaba la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de su varita, como si hubiera escuchado algo. Puso ambos pies en el suelo y apagó la luz, dejándolo todo a oscuras.

El conserje creyó que por fin habría notado que no estaba sola y decidido a que no se le escapase reptó hasta su butaca en la oscuridad y alargó una mano para atraparla, la buscó a tientas pero encontró que el asiento estaba vacío y la chica se había esfumado. Entonces notó un movimiento a su espalda, demasiado lejos para que pudiera tratarse de ella, y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. La chica había notado su presencia antes que él y por eso había apagado la luz. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el intruso cruzó la estancia y se le echó encima. Unos brazos lo agarraron por detrás y acabó en el suelo, forcejeando contra su captor que al girarse había quedado atrapado bajo él.

Entonces una luz que apuntaba directamente a su cara le deslumbró y alcanzó a ver las piernas de la chica, que ajena a la pugna que los dos hombres mantenían, le pasaba por encima para posar su pie descalzo sobre el cuello de su agresor.

—Te he atrapado— exclamó con voz triunfante.

El conserje sintió que su antipatía por la chica disminuía un poco, desde luego sus métodos no eran los adecuados pero al menos había decidido hacer lo correcto. Si le ayudaba a librarse de aquel martirio tal vez incluso podría pedirle al director que su castigo no fuera tan severo como el que sin duda impondría al desalmado que le estaba atacando.

—He vencido. _Ríndete_— canturreó ella apretando su pie con más fuerza contra el cuello del chico.

Entonces Filch comprendió que los dos estudiantes estaban compinchados y que él solo era un títere que se había visto involucrado en sus juegos a la fuerza. Hirviendo de rabia concentró toda su atención en memorizar la voz de la chica, prometiéndose que a la mañana siguiente los encontraría para hacerles pagar por sus fechorías. Haciendo un esfuerzo redobló sus intentos por soltarse pero los brazos del chico eran mucho más jóvenes, fuertes y vigorosos que los suyos, con un solo brazo le tenía sujeto por el cuello mientras que con el otro había logrado inmovilizarle ambas manos.

Ella apagó la luz y emitió una risita exultante y feliz. Acto seguido las mismas manos que un instante antes lo inmovilizaban lo soltaron de repente. Estaba agotado por el forcejeo pero se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a huir de allí a la primera oportunidad y despertar al director para acusar a ese par de bribones. Con un poco de suerte, inmersos como estaban en la excitación de su juego le ignorarían el tiempo suficiente para lograr zafarse de ellos. Quiso llegar hasta la puerta pero de repente parecía que la habitación entera se estuviera moviendo, apenas había dado un paso cuando escuchó la risa nerviosa de ella, intentando escapar de su perseguidor en la oscuridad. Atrapado entre ambos se dirigió a ciegas en la dirección en la que creía que estaba la puerta, a cuatro patas, chocando con los libros tirados por el suelo y rogando para no toparse en su camino con ninguno de los dos. Había avanzado un par de metros cuando tropezó contra unas piernas y alguien se le cayó encima, uno de ellos, no sabía cual, encendió la luz y el otro le lanzó un hechizo. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de la chica, que reía de nuevo. Luego quedó inconsciente.

Ya sin la incómoda presencia del conserje volvieron a quedarse a oscuras, Lucius se estaba poniendo en pie cuando ella le saltó encima.

—He ganado— le susurró Narcisa oído, encaramada a su espalda y con las piernas anudadas alrededor de su cintura—. Era una trampa y has picado. He utilizado al squib— explicó entre risas—, el pobre es tan sigiloso como una ballena. Sabía que estaría en la biblioteca y que el sonido de su respiración te atraería hasta aquí.

Lucius giró a toda velocidad, ella se bajó de su espalda y él se colocó en el lugar exacto para que cayese en sus brazos. Narcisa se puso de puntillas y buscó su boca en la oscuridad.

— ¡Leche condensada!— exclamó lamiendo el resto del dulce de sus labios— ¿durante nuestro juego?— preguntó con fingida indignación, como si le molestase que él no se tomara el juego tan en serio como debiera. Lucius no respondió, desde que entrara a oscuras en la biblioteca no había salido de sus labios ni una sola palabra—. Quiero verte— solicitó logrando que él encendiera su varita—. Admítelo, has perdido.

Entonces él hizo aquel gesto, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada que a ella le encantaba y que lo mismo podría significar que reconocía su victoria como que estaba en completo desacuerdo.

—Bésame— pidió ella, y él obedeció en el acto.

Estaban sudorosos y despeinados, y durante un rato no se escuchó nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas por la excitación del juego y el roce de un cuerpo contra el otro.

—Has sido una chica muy mala— dijo Lucius cuando por fin se separaron, fingiendo que esta vez era él quien la regañaba—. No está bien hechizar al conserje, aunque solo sea un vulgar squib.

—Ha merecido la pena— respondió Narcisa lamiéndole el cuello justo en el punto donde un rato antes había estado su pie—. Además, seguro que puedes hacer que mañana no recuerde nada, solo que se quedó aquí dormido, como otras veces…

Él volvió a sonreír y luego apuntó al conserje inconsciente con la varita.

—_Obliviate_.

Después la tomó de la mano, Narcisa se agachó para recoger sus zapatos y juntos abandonaron la biblioteca.

Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante.

---------ooooOOOoooo----------

Si has llegado hasta aquí lo celebro, si sigues leyendo un poco más te lo agradeceré profundamente y si al final me dejas un rr con tu opinión probablemente habrás ganado un pedacito de cielo por tu paciencia.

Todavía no tengo muy claro si este es el lugar correcto para esta explicación, mi primera intención era ponerla al comienzo pero cuando terminé de escribirla temí que los lectores se asustaran y salieran corriendo antes de comenzar a leer el relato. O peor todavía, que se quedaran dormidos XD.

Si bien un fic nunca pertenece al cien por cien a su autor (puesto que usa personajes prestados) mi aportación a esta historia representa un porcentaje todavía menor que el habitual. Como dije antes los personajes y escenarios son de JK Rowling y la trama está inspirada en un fragmento del libro "_El paciente inglés_" de Michael Ondaatje. Mi único mérito se basa en colocar a los personajes de Rowling en una situación escrita por Ondaatje sin que desentonen demasiado.

Sin embargo esto no quiere decir que el relato sea una trascripción literal de ese fragmento y que me haya limitado a cambiar la villa italiana por el castillo de Hogwarts y sustituir los nombres de unos personajes por los de otros. Nada más lejos de mi intención que caer en el plagio, además hacer algo así no tendría sentido dado que las diferencias entre los personajes del texto original y los de JK son enormes.

La historia de _El paciente inglés_ se ambienta al final de la segunda guerra mundial. Hana es una abnegada enfermera que cree traer la desgracia a aquellos a los que ama. Kip se juega la vida a diario desactivando las bombas de una guerra no debería ser la suya y no sabe como compaginar su origen sij con el hecho de haberse alistado voluntario en el ejército del mismo país que mantiene encarcelado a su hermano por oponerse a la colonización imperialista de los ingleses en India. Caravaggio, con su pasado de espía y ladrón, y a pesar de ser un superviviente cínico y mutilado, siente cierta debilidad por la pareja de jóvenes amantes.

Como podéis ver cualquier parecido con Narcisa, Lucius y Filch es mera coincidencia. Puede que las acciones narradas sean más o menos las mismas (el escondite en el pozo, la leche condensada, el juego a oscuras en la biblioteca, la trampa…) pero he utilizado mi estilo y las motivaciones, sentimientos y reflexiones de los personajes son completamente diferentes.

Me encantó hacerlo y espero que el resultado os haya gustado. ¿Un rr?


End file.
